Enterprise facilities may be very large and difficult to navigate. For example, datacenters are one type of enterprise facility and such facilities are rapidly growing in number and physical size. This rapid growth is based on a number of factors, including by way of example the adoption of hyper-scalable cloud computing, increased use of mobile devices, network function virtualization, and connected Internet of Things (IoT). An individual site of a datacenter may include tens of thousands of servers, petabytes of storage, and various equipment for high performance networks. Datacenters may incorporate numerous cabinets containing various computing, networking and storage hardware. A cabinet layout of a typical large datacenter can appear to be an endless set of rows and aisles. As such, locating particular cabinets within the datacenter for servicing and other tasks can be error-prone and time consuming.